My Story of My Hatred for Vocaloids
by EmkayDub
Summary: Tei Sukone HATES vocaloid. She will do whatever it takes to get Len and kill Miku to get to the top.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tei Sukone

My name is Tei. I HATE Vocaloids. Those smug dumbasses. They think they rule this music industry. Hmph. I will show them. I will kill them all, and I will rule. Of course I won't kill Len. Oh my beloved Len. When all the others are out of the way, we can finally be together! He will see how capable I am. And he will love me. I will make him love me. He will be mine. And MINE ALONE.

Miku Hatsune

"That was a loooong day! I'm so tired!" I flopped down onto the sofa. Ahh... It's so great to be home after that world tour! We travelled around the world, performing in Live concerts. It sure was fun, but it sure was tiring.

"Come on Miku. You can rest after you unpack your luggage!" I looked up to see Luka frowning at me. "Aww come on. I'm sooooo tired!" She gave me a stern look. "I don't want you hurrying around the room, unpacking your luggage and creating a ruckus when I'm resting. So hurry up and start unpacking now so that you will be done by the time I start resting" "Ok..."

Tei Sukone

"The Vocaloids are back at their headquarters? Ah, thank you. Yes, of course I wanted to know that so that I can throw them a great 'Welcome Back Party'! Thank you!"

Hmph. That idiot. Die hard Vocaloid fans are irritating, but they can be useful at times like this. Enough waiting. I have been waiting for that stupid world tour to end. Its finally time.

I grabbed my favourite butcher knife and some cucumbers...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin Kagamine

Len wasn't looking alright. He seemed jumpy ever since we returned to our headquarters. I leaned close to him and lay my head on his chest. His heartbeat wasn't normal either.

"Len, you alright?"

Len Kagamine

I was hoping that no one noticed, but my sudden change in behaviour had not escaped the alert eyes of my sister. I gently pushed her to a sitting position.

Ever since we returned back to our headquarters, I have had this bad feeling. A bad feeling that something bad would happen.

Could it be? I hope not. If that were to happen, I cannot imagine the consequences.

Rin Kagamine

Len wasn't answering me. He looked down. His eyes were not visible under the shadow cast by his hair.

"… Its nothing. I'm, erm, going to the kitchen to get some food. You want anything?" Something was definitely wrong! Now he's avoiding the question!

"Nope. I'm fine." I lay back onto the pillows and watched him hurry out of the room. Soon enough, I heard him shouting from the kitchen. I hurried to the kitchen. The others had also gathered.

Len was sitting on the floor staring at the open fridge. "Who put this here?!" He asked desperately pointing to the lone cucumber in the fridge. He was really pale! I knew something was wrong! But what has it got to do with a cucumber?

"I don't really like cucumbers" Miku answered. "I haven't been to the supermarket yet." Luka chipped in. Kaito and Meiko shook their heads. "That's weird," I spoke up. "We cleared of most of the stuff except for the biscuits before we left for the World Tour. If none of us put it there, then who?"

Len Kagamine

Rin's words echoed in my mind. "If none of us put it there, then who?"

"It must be her. She's coming after us. We must hurry and leave this place!" All of them stared at me. Rin knelt down beside me and placed her hands on my shoulders. "Who is she, Len? What's going on?"

"She's coming! We must hurry!" I started to panic. Sweat was dripping down my face, and my eyes were wide with horror. I couldn't take it anymore. I bolted for the door.

"Len!" They all shouted and chased after me. I practically ripped the front door open. "Hello darling! How was your World Tour? Missed me?" I screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kaito

"Crap! Len is screaming! What is going on?!" We all ran to front door. I was the first to reach. Len was paralysed with fear. Tears were starting to stream down his face.

I would have laughed at him for being such a pussy, if it haven't been for that Yandere bitch standing at the doorway, leaning very closely to Len with her stupid butcher knife and cucumbers!

"Tei Sukone! Stand back! You aren't supposed to be here!" I shouted. Boy do I hate that girl!

"Aw, its the failure that comes to stop me!" She pushed Len aside and swung her butcher knives at me in arcs from both sides. I instinctively bent back. My back arched perfectly backwards while still on my feet (matrix reference here) and I saw her butcher knives slice through the air above me.

Meiko

"Woah Kaito! That was cool. Much matrix!" I said as he stood up. "What do you want Tei? We're really tired and do not wish to play stupid games with you."

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked with smirk as the rest gathered. "I'm here to throw you guys the best 'Welcome Back' party ever!" She gave an evil grin. "And we will party til we drop!" She swung her knives at us wildly.

"How is this even a party?!" I shrieked as one of the blades chopped at me right before my eyes, taking a few strands of my hair with it. "You ruined my hairstyle!" With that I charged at her and kicked her square in the stomach.

Tei Sukone

Stupid Meiko. I will make sure she gets a taste of being kicked into a wall before I kill her! "Hyaa!" I kicked her straight in her face, sending her flying into the table behind her.

'Meiko!" They rushed to their fallen friend's side. Only Len (still frozen behind me) and Kaito (pulling out an umbrella) remained. "Aww, the failure is going to fight a girl!" I taunted him and lunged with my knives.

Len Kagamine

Kaito skillfully blocked off Tei's blows with the umbrella. However the umbrella couldn't hold long, and shattered after a few blows.

"Crap" I heard Kaito curse under his breath. I finally recovered from the shock of seeing Tei and grabbed the baseball bat behind me. I crept up behind her and swung.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Miku Hatsune

Tei stuck her knife up in the air and blocked the baseball bat that was headed for her head. "Lenny, stay out of this fight. I don't want you to get hurt." She purred seductively and planted a kiss on Len's lips. Len whimpered and backed away.

"Tei! Catch this!" I threw the cucumber that was in the fridge at her. I knew that she loved cucumbers no less than Len.

Sure enough, she lunged herself at the cucumber, giving Kaito the opportunity to grab Len's baseball bat. "Hahaha. Stupid Miku. This cucumber sure is faithful, it even led me to you!"

Crap! The vocaloid that Tei hated most was...

ME!

Kaito

I grabbed Len's baseball bat and charged towards Tei. "HYAAA-" I jumped, preparing to strike her only to see one of her knives fly towards me.

There was no time to react. Before I knew it, I was pinned to wall. The whole room was silent except for Tei's hysterical laughter. I looked around expecting to find her knife pinning me down by my tunic, but what I saw made me realise why the room was so silent.

I pulled the knife out of my abdomen with an anguished cry and fell to the ground. The gnawing pain was forcing my consciousness out of mind. Through blurring vision, I saw Tei walk in front of me and pick up Len's baseball bat. "Hmph! The failure goes down first!" She said with a smirk.

With lightning speed, she ran across the room and every one fell unconscious. I coughed up some blood and suddenly shivered violently, causing the pain to intensify rapidly.

She picked Miku up and threw her over her shoulders. I reached out, but they seemed miles away. "Miku!" I cried coughing up more blood.

Suddenly I heard a sound beside me. I turned to see Len charging at Tei. "Let Miku go!" The baseball bat swung into his stomach, causing blood to fly out of his mouth and him to lose consciousness immediately. "Sorry Len. I will be back for you. But I can only carry one person at a time. This bitch is easier to carry. Plus I trust that you will come looking for me anyway."

With that she jumped out of the window. I used my last ounce of strength and consciousness to throw the bloodied butcher knife at the open window. I heard a scream from Tei before the world faded to black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meiko

I woke up to see everyone unconscious. A little dazed, I looked around to see a horrible sight. Rin and Luka were unconscious, Len was unconscious with blood on his lips and on the floor, Miku was missing. Bt worst of all Kaito!

"Kaito! Oh my god. What happened? Kaito! Wake up! Gosh darn it! So much blood!" I immediately ran to him and tried desperately to wake him up. "Crap, Kaito please just wake up will you?" Tears were welling up in my eyes. "Please?"

Miku Hatsune

I woke up feeling terrible. The last thing I remember was seeing Kaito with that knife in his stomach, before I felt a sharp pain at the back of my head and collapsed. I tried to sit up only to realise that I was chained to a table with my hands above my head.

Where is this place? Why am I chained up? Have I been kidnapped by Tei? As I tried looking around, icy cold hands covered my eyes. "Morning sleeping beauty."

"Let me go Tei!" I thrashed around, straining at my restraints. "Ssshh.. Don't resist too much. The chains may cut into your tender and soft skin." She removed her hands from my eyes and started to stroke my face. I squirmed under her icy cold touch. I noticed that there was a bandage around her shoulder. Weird. It wasn't there before.

"Now now Miku, do you know what I want to do?" She purred. "Get your disgusting cold hands away from my face!" I spat, "and its obvious that you want to kill me. You've always wanted to do that didn't you?"

"Yes! How clever! But nobody is perfect. I could faaail..." she dragged the a, "So, I like to make sure that even if I fail," She sat on my legs, "my victim will not get up against me ever... again."

"Get off me!" I shrieked. I never understood what was going on in her mind, but I had a feeling that if no one came to my rescue soon, I was going to be in deep deep trouble!

Before I knew it, a cucumber came smashing into my mouth. Tei, still sitting on me had forced the cucumber into my mouth, and was savouring my expression. Tears streamed down as I choked on her cucumber.

"You must know that I love cucumbers. And you should be glad that I'm sharing something that I love with you! Why? Are? You? Crying?" She pushed her face forward so that she was staring straight into my eyes. She used a finger to wipe a falling teardrop away and put it to her lips. She then turned towards me and said, "Wasn't this what Kaito did in 'Cendrillon'?"

Tears streamed down my face as I thought of Kaito. Tei took the cucumber out of my mouth and licked it. She started eating the cucumber as she sauntered off.

Kaito... Will he die? Poor Kaito. He had finally found his place with us after suffering from a huge blow, his failure. Not many people had liked him then. He finally was staring to get popular.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt of electricity surge through my body. I screamed in pain and started to struggle against the restraints. While I was thinking of Kaito, that bitch had went off to grab her torture stuff! I realized that there were crocodile clips attached to the chains that weren't there before.

"Don't cry, it makes the electricity feel worse." She smirked mischievously and bent down to lick my tears off. I looked away, heat climbing up to my cheeks.

"Aww is Miku blushing here? Shy from me licking your tears off your face?" She sat on my legs once again and she bent down, sliding her hands under my blouse.

"St-stop! I don't like this! Please!" I begged and thrashed around "Ahaha. Miku is begging me! Miku is begging me! This is such a great day! I killed the failure, and made Miku beg me! Ahaha, I'm feeling so great I shall leave you alone for today." she smirked before sliding of my legs.

I felt a huge surge of electricity course through my body and screamed in agony, before blacking out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Len Kagamine

It was all my fault. If I hadn't been such a pussy around Tei, Miku wouldn't have been kidnapped, and Kaito wouldn't have been seriously injured. If only I wasn't so scared of her...

Why am I even so scared? Is it the fact that she goes all out to get what she wants? Or is it that she's crazily in love with me? Why? I pulled the covers up to my chin leaned against the headboard of my bed. I pulled my legs to my body and sobbed at my uselessness.

Luka Megurine

"How's Len?" Rin asked me softly. "He... seems upset." was all I could say.

I turned and walked to Kaito's room. Meiko had cried herself to sleep and her head was lying on top of Kaito's leg. After Tei had left, she was the first to regain consciousness to find this mess. Poor Meiko. After crashing into the table, she had lost consciousness.

I sighed and grabbed another blanket, and covered Meiko with the blanket. I turned and left the room.

Rin Kagamine

"Len? You ok?" I softly whispered into the room. There was no answer. I walked in to see Len cuddled in the corner of his bed. His hair cast a shadow on his eyes, rendering them invisible. However I could still see the tears that were streaming down his face. "Len.." I climbed onto the bed beside him.

"Its all my fault..." he choked out and started sobbing louder. I leaned in closer to him only to be nudged away. "Please... Just, leave me alone for now..."

My eyes brimmed with tears. I went to my bed and grabbed the life size Rin plushie that I always slept with, and placed it beside Len.

"You're not alone." I left the room

Kaito

"Kaito! Kaito!" someone was calling me. "Come on Kaito!" I opened my eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kaito

I was lying on the beach. I sat up to see Meiko beckoning to me from the waters. I jogged over to her and she splashed water at me. "Hey!" I tried splashing some water back at her, but she suddenly disappeared.

"Kaito!" I turned to see Miku behind me. I tried to reach her but she too disappeared. I started to panic. I spun around trying to find my friends. I saw Rin and Len sitting under a big yellow umbrella laughing. However as I shouted at them, they disappeared.

I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Tei holding Luka by her throat with an evil grin. "Failure." she whispered before she too disappeared along with Luka.

By that time, the crowd had also disappeared. The sunny beach had been replaced by one which was gloomy. Thunder could be heard from a distance.

I searched frantically for my missing friends, but the scene was horrible. Meiko was floating in the waters with unfocused eyes. Luka was lying in front of me with bruises on her neck. Miku had been stabbed in the heart. Worse of all Rin was almost unrecognisable. She seemed to have been run over by a car. At her place sat Tei caressing Len lovingly and nibbling his ear.

She turned to look at me. "Failure." the wind roared, and a knife flew at me.

Meiko

A violent cough from Kaito woke me up from my slumber. "Oh shit!" Kaito was drenched in cold sweat.

I grabbed a towel and started dabbing at his face. "No no no. This won't do." His clothes were drenched. He could catch a cold. I grabbed another of his blue "Ice-cream love" pajamas (he has a lot of those) and laid it on the other bed.

I unbuttoned his shirt and used the towel to dab at his body, avoiding the wound. Tears started to well in my eyes. I shouldn't have fell asleep.

I tried to take of his shirt, but he was lying on it and he was to heavy for me to lift. "Kaito... Just wake up will you?"

I bent down and pushed my lips in to his.

Kaito

I have to get to Meiko! I ignored the pain and tore into the waters. The waters seemed to be on my side. It gently pushed me towards Meiko and avoided my wound.

"Meiko! Meiko! Please, don't leave me. I... I love you!" and I pushed my lips to hers.

In both worlds, subconsciousness and reality, they kissed.


End file.
